There are known many types of portable holders for supporting and handling exchangeable delicate instruments for dental work, all of which are somewhat cumbersome, thus making it difficult to perform delicate dental work.
Moreover, with the constant increase of contagious plagues and diseases, such as Aids, SARS and the like, special attention and care should be given to proper sterilization of such instruments, as well as holders. The cost involved in sterilization is high, especially for sterilizing relatively larger components such as instrument holders.